


Just for us (let go)

by Blueberryboy



Category: AB6IX (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - School, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Making Out, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Party, Partying, Pining, Please be nice, Strangers to Lovers, Swearing, Unrequited Love, but i think im gonna extend it through school n shit, but ill try and keep it cute :(, dont drink kids, idk how the system works lmao dont yell at me, knowing me it might turn out a lil angsty, no explicit smut sorry yall, not for em minors tho, this was just supposed to be a oneshot at a party, woojin needs to man UP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2020-09-02 09:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberryboy/pseuds/Blueberryboy
Summary: Self doubt keeps clouding his world, but maybe one saturday night will help him get closer to his sun.or Woojin is whipped for a certain Jihoon and decides he'll shoot his shot at  a party, shit goes wrong and I decided to drag it on.





	1. Live a little

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ i'm quite new to writing here hehe, please be indulgent  
I'm kinda writing this as it goes, i planned only the party but I think i'll make it a bit longer?  
Updates are usually between 3 days to 1 week,  
(keep in mind english is not my first language)  
enjoyyyyy

A warm Saturday afternoon, sunlight filtering between the blinds, casting horizontal lines on surfaces in the bedroom. Woojin stood up from his bed, where he had been lounging on his phone for about two hours.

The young man yawned, stretching and scratching his head. He then wandered about in his room, going up to the mirror after cladding himself in a yellow hoodie. He took a good look at his figure, going from his slopping shoulders, his red (mostly faded) hair to the bags under his eyes. Man, he should really start to get more sleep and not stay up all night on his laptop.

His phone buzzed while he contemplated whether putting on some concealer or not. Woojin went to check the text: it’s Daniel, telling him to go _all out_ for tonight since it’s apparently one of the last parties of the year. Woojin thought for a while, still standing in the middle of his bedroom, phone in hand, in front of the full-length mirror, staring idly at himself.

A thought: Maybe _he_ will be there.

Before he could decide on anything, his mom called loudly from the front door.

“Woojin! Daehwi’s here and I’m letting him in, just so you know!”

“No need to!”

No sooner had he finished responding the door swung open, revealing a very distressed looking Daehwi, clutching about three hundreds different bags in his arms.

“Bro, you okay..?”

“No. We have to look absolutely dashing tonight and a bitch doesn’t know what to wear. Plus, your clothes are definitely _not_ going out tonight, just to warn you.”

“What’s even wrong with ‘em?”

Instead of an answer, the other just raised his brows as if to say_ are you seriously asking _and he settled his things down on the bed. Turning to face his friend, he clapped his hands.

“Alright, time to change all of… this.”

“Why did you gesture at my whole body?”

“Shhh… Just go try on what I give to you, and no grumbling!”

Woojin was already grumbling to himself though. He reluctantly lifted himself from his bed and caught some random outfit the other threw at him. He probably should have checked because he found himself having to manage to put on a harness by himself in his small bathroom. After struggling for a good five minutes he finally gave up, sighed and settled it down on the counter.

“Are you doing okay in there?”

“Just perfect, _honey_!” said Woojin with evident sarcasm.

“You’re not leaving this house wearing your own clothes so you better choose one of the options I gave you _sweetie._” Daehwi sure knew how to throw sarcasm back.

He considered the mesh undershirt. _I can still put something on top of it.. right?_ _Eh, why not.._

He put it on and then a loose, silky dark blue shirt. Hedidn’t button it all the way (after Daehwi swatted his hand awayof course). As for bottoms Woojin got a pair of classic black skinnies. Daehwi meanwhile managed to actually put on the harness on top of a long black longsleeves and to be pretty fucking honest it looked amazing on him. It also didn’t look as alluring as Woojin would have expected, he just looked really _badass_ he thought to himself.

Daehwi insisted on doing Woojin’s hair and makeup. He made his faded locks look really messy but you know, ‘in a good way’. For the makeup, Woojin gasped as he saw himself in the mirror. His lids were covered in a bronze color with specks of gold, his brows were sharper and his lips glistening with a neutral lipgloss. Daehwi went a bit overboard with his own makeup though, going with bolder shades and even putting on lipstick. They both looked great, Woojin had to admit.

While Daehwi was sitting in front of the mirror, putting on eyeliner, he suddenly asked:

“Are you gonna try anything tonight?”

“What do you mean?” he replied feigning ignorance.

Daehwi turned around immediately, eyeliner still in hand.

“Dude! I can see the way you keep ogling at him during PE and pretty much all the damn time so don’t hit me with the ‘i don’t know what you’re talking about’ bullshit”

Woojin was not expecting to be called out that hard by his own best friend. He looked down at his own hands, fidgeting with the rips at his knees.

“It’s not like that… He wouldn’t be into me anyway...” Woojin mumbled, more to himself than to the other.

Daehwi’s features immediately softened upon seeing his friend’s sudden shyness.

“Am I seeing this right? The Park Woojin? Being unsure of himself and his capabilities? Hun, if we didn’t know each other that well and I was your age I’d get a crush on ya!”

Woojin raised his head, seeing Daehwi beaming at him, bright smile and shimmery skin. And this did something to his heart. These feelings he kept for himself, the way his friend supported him regardless of everything they went through together. God, was he glad to have such a precious person in his life. Seriously, he wouldn’t know what to do without him.

“I swear, who wouldn’t go out with you? You’re one hella good looking dude, you’re incredibly funny and the kindest person I know, and don’t you dare deny it, you know it’s true! So why is the all mighty Woojin unsure of himself? Hmm?” the younger kept rambling.

The clouds of self-doubt seemed to have been swept away by the other’s words. Daehwi was truly a ray of sunshine into Woojin’s life. The redhead jumped to his feet, grinning, and leaped towards Daehwi to tackle him. They ended up in a pile of limbs, the oldest holding him tightly, laughing, while the other yelled about how he barely managed to not get eyeliner ‘everyfuckingwhere’.

20 minutes later a car stopped in front of Woojin’s driveway.

Daehwi received a text:

_ **[10:26 pm] from ong~** _

_yall fuckers better be ready right this instant or im driving away_

“Oh shit, uber’s here!” Daehwi started grabbing his things and runned down the stairs, followed by Woojin. they hurriedly put on their shoes in the entrance. “If Seongwoo-hyung learns you called him Uber he’ll never pick us up again.” Woojin worried but they went out the house giggling after yelling a goodbye to Woojin’s mother. The both of them piled up in the back seat. Seongwoo glared at them through the rear view mirror, but it quickly faded away as he made small talk.

“So… Does anyone got any goals for tonight?” he asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

“Getting fucked up duh!” Daehwi exclaimed.

“I think the fuck not, you’re literally a child, why are we even letting you in?” Seongwoo replied half joking.

“I don’t really know.. But tonight’s about to be insane, the whole town will be there.” Woojin said as he looked out the window, the streetlights casting their rhythmic rays through the car as they passed by them. The youngest was pouting in his seat, knowing they won’t let him drink. The other was quick to notice and patted his knee to reassure him, they’ll get plenty of other parties when he’ll be legal. Daehwi understood of course, it was for his safety.

While they drove through the quiet streets of this Saturday evening, Woojin couldn’t help but feel an uneasy chill course through his body. As much as he told himself to relax, and live a little for once, he thought over what could happen tonight, all the possibilities, what could go wrong especially. As if reading his thoughts, his phone inside his pocket vibrated three times in a row.

_ **[10:34 pm] from danielieee** _

_yo where you at?? its already going hArd here_

_haknyeon keeps provoking me into bboy battles pls collect him when you arrive_

_also,,,, ive seen that jihoon guy? hwi told me youre gonna go for it??? best of luck with that he got some eyes on him,, anw, stay safe ;)_

Woojin laughed at Daniel’s innuendo, but he kept thinking about the part before that. He was right, Jihoon probably had already an endless line of people flirting with him. I mean have you seen the man? He makes so many head turn in the hallways with his pure yet bold looks. Woojin wondered why he ever thought he had a single chance with him in the first place.

Daehwi shoved his phone into his face suddenly.

“Look at him! How is anyone allowed to look like that?” he whined, the Instagram app showing the stories of ‘_bae__bae_jy_00_’ where you can see him bopping to some really loud EDM while the crowd around jumps as well. His black hair looks wet, (Woojin couldn’t even tell if it was part of his look or just sweat) his red eyeshadow intensified by the flash. And damn the place looked packed.

Woojin simply gulped as Daehwi kept going about how his beauty was unfair or something among those lines. _That’s so many people_, the redhead thought, I mean, Woojin could hold himself in any party, but this meant a lot more concurrence for Jihoon’s attention.

Soon enough, they reached the place and hell, it was already _wrecked_. People were sprawled out on the porch and front lawn. You couldn’t really see through the windows with the absence of light inside but can still make out the mass of a crowd. As soon as the car stopped and Seongwoo cut the engine and radio in the same go, the bass went through their whole bodies. Daehwi whistled at the sight. The unrelenting rhythm only intensifying Woojin’s apprehension. They were here, now, time to go for it.


	2. Getting Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we back huhu, hope you enjoy  
yes the title is from seventeen's song

Woojin couldn’t tell the difference between his pulse and the bass as his steps grew closer to the front door. The three of them entered the house and were greeted by the flashes of a strobe light. The smell was also something that hit Woojin in the face, smoke, sweat and pretty simply, excitement.

They made a quick stop at the open kitchen to get some alcohol in their system, they’d need it. Seongwoo and Woojin got handed a shot each by a girl in a neon, tight dress while Daehwi got a yellow bracelet slapped around his wrist by same said girl. Only a simple rule for minors. They gulped down their shots and slammed them back on the counter.

“Aw don’t make that face Hwi-ya,” Seongwoo put an arm around his shoulders as they continued inside the house. “You’ll be legal before you even know it!” He winked and turned to face the two. “Alright, I see Minhyun, he’s from college, I’ll let you kids have fun but don’t do anything stupid.” he said, backing away while doing some stupid finger guns.

“Gotcha” Daehwi grabbed Woojin’s hand and dragged him even further inside.

Woojin took that opportunity to take in his surroundings better. The place was indeed crowded, they had to almost fight their way through, but Daehwi knew surprisingly well how to sneak past the different groups of people. Woojin felt almost dazed, taken in a strange vertigo, seeing so many people. Some he had never seen, some he had very briefly downtown or at school and some he knew all too well. He caught sight of Donghyun, who had graduated already. He seemed busy, talking to a tall looking black haired guy. Donghyun looked almost too into the other’s explanations, staring intensely, while smiling sweetly. Was he flirting? _Rare sight, _thought Woojin. Someone else also caught his attention right after.

“Daniel-hyung!” he yelled but his words got drowned into the music. They approached him. Thank god, his large build and height was hard to miss, even in here.

“Ah! You made it!” Daniel exclaimed when he saw the pair. He was wearing a white button up (more like button down, with the way it was opened almost entirely) and some ripped blue jeans.

“Glad to see you here, and wow, y’all didn’t mess around! You both look incredibl-”

He couldn’t even finish his sentence because someone crashed into him. _Ah, of course_, Ju Haknyeon. He was cackling, all smiles.

“C’mooooon! Just once! I swear I’ll win this time!” his words were a little slurred, he was grabbing unto Daniel for balance and looking up at him through his bangs. Daniel smiled and looked at the other two though his eyes screamed _please deal with him_.

Daehwi got the message and pulled Haknyeon with him, who whined.

“Phew, thanks for that. He’s adorable and all but that’s the 8th time tonight.” Daniel swept his hair back and looked around.

“Oh, have you seen Jihyo?”he asked before Woojin could leave.

“No, sorry. I’m glad you guys are together by the way!” Daniel looked at him and gave him his signature bunny smile.

When Woojin got back to Daehwi, he was almost forcing water into Haknyeon’s system, who was slumping on a spare chair near the dancefloor.

“Daehwi, stop trying to drown the poor man!” Woojin grabbed the water bottle from the youngest, who huffed. “He literally thought I was his sister!” the other tried really hard not to laugh.

“Still, that's not a valid reason to go and attempt murder," Daehwi looked at him defiantly "besides, you may want to look that way.." 

  


Woojin grabbed his shoulder to flip him around and pointed at somewhere up ahead. Among the crowd, jumping up and down in rhythm, was Jinyoung, _the _Bae Jinyoung Daehwi had been chasing after since forever. The youngest gasped at the sight, he looked glorious, wearing all black apart from his silver jewelry and the yellow bracelet. Daehwi looked back at Woojin, visibly flustered “Aight, hum, I’m gonna… y’know...” Woojin shrugged him off, understanding him through his blabbering. The other almost ran through the wall of people dancing to get to Jinyoung.

Now Woojin was left alone, with a very much drunk Haknyeon to care for. The latter slipped from the chair he was sitting on, the redhead barely caught him. He kept saying things about looking for Daniel, but he was slurring a lot so it was quite hard to tell.

  


“Oh my god! Are you kidding me?! We just got here!”

A girl with reddish hair appeared next to Woojin, hands on her hips, her cute features were clouded with annoyance.

“Why are you like this?” She finally noticed the person holding Haknyeon, “Oh! Hi, I’m Jiwoo, in the same class as this idiot,” she beamed at him, her smile was huge, Woojin noticed.

“I’ll deal with him don’t worry, I was going home anyway,” she took Haknyeon’s arm and put it around her shoulders to help him stand up “This dumbass owes me 20 bucks for lying about staying sober.” Woojin nodded, he didn’t really know what to tell her, but thanked her anyway as she took the b-boy out. He couldn’t catch what Haknyeon mumbled to her as they got further away but heard very clearly “For the last time, I’m not your damn sister!”.

The odd interaction made him smile.

  


As Woojin finally found himself alone, the uneasy feeling crept back on him. He still didn’t catch a single glimpse of him. Where was he? He looked at people going upstairs, the thought of Jihoon being in one of the bedrooms up there made his guts twist.

What was it?

Jealousy? How could he even be jealous of something he never had in the first place? Who even said he could have it?

Woojin shook the thoughts off. He really needed to stop being that negative, like Daehwi often told him.

Some random dude suddenly gave him a drink in a red cup. The stranger left and disappeared, but not after raking Woojin’s body up and down with his gaze, who couldn’t help but blush at the unexpected gesture. His eyes fell on the cup. Woojin knew better than to drink whatever people gave him. His plans of the night didn’t include getting drugged by a stranger and god-knows-what. He went back to the kitchen and dumped the drink in the sink, instead he settled for a can of beer from one of the crates.

The young man let the bitter taste fill his mouth and once he was finished, threw the empty can towards the bin and headed for the dance floor.

_Come on Woojin, this is supposed to be one of the best nights of the year, are you letting those thoughts prevent you from having fun? Well, get your shit together right now and live a little._

With some newfound courage, he started feeling the rhythm. He let it take control of his body as he made his way into the dancing crowd. Only then could he notice it, those eyes. People he had never seen, eyeing him with _want_. This boosted Woojin’s confidence through the damn roof. He never felt this way, it was something he rarely even pictured, having this type of attention, that is.

  


The dance floor was so packed you couldn’t stand still with everyone moving to the bass which was now pumping in Woojin’s ears, _hard_.

He let himself go, in his dancing he caught sight of his best friend, who was moving so, so close to Jinyoung. It almost amused Woojin, how quickly he managed to get into his personal space. The way they smiled at each other warmed his heart.

The redhead kept bouncing, letting his hands up as the music went even harder and the crowd roared.

  


But this was the exact second he saw him.

  


It was like everything went in slow motion, the crowd was not many individuals moving on their own accord anymore, but suddenly a single body. The until then too loud music bursting his ears felt muffled. It was only Woojin, the crowd, and him.

There he was, in his full glory, Park Jihoon.

His eyes were closed as his body went along with the crowd’s jumps. His hair bounced on his forehead, the lights caught onto his dangling earrings. The black shirt he wore fitted him loosely, and showed off his collarbones. A really thin black scarf wrapped around his neck beautifully and his slacks were striped black and white.

Woojin’s brain completely stopped at the sight. Nothing could have prepared him for this, none of Daehwi’s pep talks would have been enough to make him ready for the sight of Jihoon, looking like _this_ only a few feet away from him.

Jihoon must have felt his presence and his stare because he was now turning towards Woojin, locking eyes with him, and if the redhead could wish for one thing, it would be for the floor to open up and swallow him. But to his doom, he was still there, and in the blink of an eye Jihoon was right in front of him.

_This is it, I’m dying tonight._

He was still dancing to the beat, his movements fluid and controlled. Woojin’s mind was still completely blank. The other tilted his head with furrowed brows, _what’s up with you?, _was what Woojin understood.

As if it had a mind of his own, his body started going with the rhythm again, matching Jihoon’s own body.

The buzz of the alcohol was making Woojin seem brave and confident but that was only superficial, his thoughts were a jumble of panicked screams at this point.

Jihoon lifted his hands and put them past the other’s shoulders, resting his arms on them. And, _fuck_ he was so close right now, Woojin’s breath was caught in his throat. From up close he could admire his features. They were soft and angelic, even through his smokey eyelids, Jihoon’s eyes were so _shiny_, a whole galaxy could fit inside of it. Maybe it was just the strobe effect reflecting in his irises, but maybe Woojin was simply a hopeless romantic to the core. Jihoon leaned only closer, pressing their bodies together. His jaw neared the crook of Woojin’s neck.

  


“Have I seen you around school?” he asked in his ear.

Before Woojin could even register what he said, he was nodding, and Jihoon looked back to him, and he _fucking_ smiled. It must have been one of the prettiest thing he had ever seen. It was like someone punched him in the guts.

_He was thoroughly screwed._

A second later, Jihoon’s face was back near his neck. Woojin’s hands by pure reflex landed on either side of his waist. The feeling of Jihoon’s body was everywhere, to the arms around his shoulders, the muscles Woojin’s hands could feel when the other swayed left and right, the earrings touching his cheek and to Jihoon’s breath on the side of his neck.

It was overwhelming to say the least. However, Woojin’s mind pulled out the sirens when he felt a pair of lips on his neck. The same lips that whispered to him just a minute ago were on his neck. And not just an accidental bump. He was full-on mouthing at it.

Jihoon was kissing his neck.

Woojin was at a party, trying to hopefully get closer to his crush and the said person was kissing. His. Damn. Neck.

The music seemed to be louder all of the sudden. The bass pumped through his body again. Woojin and Jihoon were sharing the same pulse at this point. He was losing himself, his body felt numb and at the same time, every single touch set him on fire.

Woojin’s eyes were closed, his hands gripped Jihoon’s sides harder, the other’s lips reaching his jaw. It was intoxicating, no alcohol could wreck him as hard as Jihoon did.

Through his daze, something rose in his mind. A voice, his own.

  


_What the fuck is going on? Is this even real? Woojin you must be dead and this has to be some sort of afterlife dream. That’s definitely it, you’ll wake up in your bed. There is absolutely NO WAY Park Jihoon went up to you just like that. Wait, does that mean he’s into you? _

_No, it can’t be. He’s gotta be drunk, or high, or both. And even if he’s not, like Daniel said, Jihoon has so much attention given to him. You must be a second choice to him. He probably had guys wayyyy better flirt with him already._

_To him, this gotta be some stupid party hookup, there’s no freaking way he could be interested in you the same way you’re with him. He’ll just throw you away after he’s done with you to get with someone that’s actually worth it._

Woojin frowned, the music wasn’t there anymore, only an eerie high pitched sound ringing in his ears. His head hurt at it, his throat was tight. At the same moment, Jihoon’s mouth went to his ear, nibbling at the piercings.

That’s when Woojin couldn't take it anymore. Something was off. He had to get away now, before Jihoon crushed him, and his heart, to pieces. This would kill him, he had to move, find an escape to the spiral he was descending in.

So Woojin pulled back and pushed Jihoon away. To say the latter was taken aback was an understatement.

“Did I do something wrong?” he asked, his eyes wide.

But Woojin had already disappeared into the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for ending the chapter abruptly, next coming soon but hope you like it so far  
feel free to point out mistakes, suggest anything, i like feedback  
ofc stay nice though '3'
> 
> good day and night ~


	3. The tide

His ears kept ringing, all thoughts swept away with the sheer will to just, run. The movement from the crowd almost made him fall to the ground but Woojin’s body kept going. He had to get away fast. His steps led him through the living room and to the staircase. Not once did he look behind him, fearing he might see Jihoon and lose all his strength. He went up the stairs in record speed. Mumbling half apologies to people he bumped into on the way, he arrived in the corridor. As he passed the different doors, a million thoughts were starting to form inside his skull. At the end of the hallway was the bathroom. Thankfully it was vacant, so Woojin quickly opened and locked the door behind himself. His breaths were labored from the run he just made through the house. With trembling legs he neared the sink, which he grabbed with both hands. A few seconds passed like this, his shoulders hunched over, eyes fixed on the drain, trying to compose himself.

_What the hell just happened?_

This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. Woojin planned on making a move, not having Jihoon get all over him like this. He liked a little bit of romance, he may look out going and intimidating, but deep down, Woojin was still stupidly shy when it came to his love life.

So all of this was just too much for his poor little heart.

But maybe all Jihoon was looking for was a quick fling, just one night or occasionally. The thought alone made Woojin’s legs wobble. Was this unrequited love, like in those clichés rom-coms? Woojin wanted to take the other on dates, hold his hand, kiss on the ferry wheel, all that dumb cheesy stuff. And thinking that he couldn’t have all of this with the person that made his heart swell was just utterly devastating. How was he even supposed to go on? To pretend he was not completely head over heels about him? Should he just forget everything about Jihoon and act like all was fine? Crap, he still had to see him around school or in town.

Suddenly a lump installed itself into his throat. His hands gripped the sink harder than before, knuckles turning white and he screw his eyes shut to keep the tears from falling. Woojin rapidly opened the faucet and splashed water unto his face.

This helped him just the slightest to get a grip on himself. He looked up and stared at his own reflection, the makeup he wore was definitely ruined and smudged, he even wiped away a drop of running eyeliner away. But Woojin couldn’t care less about what he looked like, no one was there to see him in his misery. He pulled at the collar of his mesh shirt, it felt too tight around his neck. Or maybe it was the lump making it hard to breathe. He let himself fall down to the floor, and went to put his back against the tile wall. Woojin let his mind wander, a swirl of scenarios, all worse than the other going around like a storm inside his head.

His ears picked up ‘Somebody Else’ by the 1975 playing outside. It was just an echo, and Woojin was close to laughing, _how convenient._

After a while in the bathroom, he came out of his trance with a disruptive knock against the door. The light flickered on and off.

“Anyone in there?!”, some mumbling outside the door, “You can’t stay in the bathroom for ages god damnit. There are other people in this house!” The person yelled.

Woojin smiled. Like a miracle, the one and only Lee Daehwi’s voice reached him. He immediately stood up, went to the door to pull him inside, earning a screech from the younger, and locked the same door right after him, and… Bae Jinyoung?

“What the hell?” was all Woojin could muster.

The other looked rather bashful, looking down. His hand was holding Daehwi’s. Woojin put two and two together quickly.

“Were y’all about to make out in this poor little bathroom?” he asked with mirth.

“NO!” Daehwi looked so pale at this instant, Jinyoung seemed like he was trying to hide behind him, even though he was taller.

The sight amused Woojin deeply, even in this moment.

“I won’t tell your mom or whatever, chill.”

“Thank god, oh and by the way, Woojin, this is Jinyoung here..” Daehwi gestured nervously to the other, stepping aside.

_Really Daehwi? You’re gonna pretend I don’t know who he is when you’ve been whining about him for months to me?_

“Well it’s nice to meet you dude,” Woojin put on a small smile and went along with his friend’s plan “I’ve heard a lot about you.” Woojin added as Jinyoung mumbled a greeting.

Daehwi gave him one of the worst glares ever but changed the subject.

“I don’t mean to be rude, my guy, but you look kind of awful right now..” Daehwi stepped in and grabbed Woojin’s arm, looking at him sincerely. “Is everything alright?”

His weak composure was starting to crumble under his best friend’s eyes. Woojin felt hesitant about just telling him, especially in front of Jinyoung, whom he didn’t know that well. But seeing the situation he was and the state he was feeling it may be he best to just let it out.

But Daehwi cut him to it.

“Is this about Jihoon? I haven’t seen him much during the party and I’m sorry I have to break it to you but,” a flash of hesitation flickered in his eyes. Woojin felt his insides twist, he knew already that nothing good was about to come out of his mouth.

“I’m pretty sure I saw him, well, making out with a guy, a tall one with black hair and..”

Woojin didn’t even hear the rest of the story, his eyes unfocused while his mind just went dark, like the power just went out after the lightning stroke and he was left in complete obscurity. 

“Oh god! No don’t cry I’m so sorry!” Daehwi uttered in horror upon seeing what he had just triggered in the other.

Woojin didn’t notice it himself, his eyes had started watering and now full drops were rolling down his face as Daehwi wrapped himself tightly around him. Woojin’s arms went completely limp at his sides. It felt like his heart was made of glass and someone smashed it with a bat at full force, pieces flying everywhere as the sound of broken glass resonated in the room, but only to Woojin’s ears. His whole body shaking as weak sobs passed through his throat. 

All of his fears were now confirmed, he was just another guy in a sea of Jihoon’s interests. Just another face seen in the foam that he would forget in the morning. But the waves came crashing down unto him. Woojin tried to swim as hard as he could to stay afloat but the tide was just too strong and the deep pulled him under. He could only watch as he felt himself drown, the light of the surface fading down to black and his body being dragged in the deep.

Jinyoung at first felt very much out of place. He was with Daehwi, the nicest and may he add, the cutest guy he met. Then he was introduced to Woojin, Daehwi’s friend as he quickly understood. And now there he was, in this poorly lit bathroom, feeling stupid just standing there as Woojin was full on sobbing while the other held and comforted him.

So he did what he thought was right in this moment, and he came closer to the pair and put his arms around them. There was no more room for awkwardness now.

He didn’t need to know more about the situation to understand that something really bad had just happened. And seeing Woojin, who seemed to be such a strong character, just falling apart in front of his eyes broke his heart.

Jinyoung stayed slightly more at Daehwi’s side, not wanting to break any boundaries and didn’t say a word, as he rubbed Woojin’s shoulder.

Just like that, Woojin calmed down a notch. Daehwi was instructing him to take deep breaths while the red haired lifted his gaze to meet Jinyoung’s. He felt such sincerity from the both of them in this instant that Woojin could almost believe everything would be fine.

“Come on, let’s get you home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya!  
i'm sorry this took so long just for me to add more angst lmao  
but i hope you like it still  
as always comments very much appreciated and all :)  
i'll try to update faster!  
have a good day or night lovelies


	4. Hangover

_Huh ? That ceiling, it’s kind of familiar…_

Those were Woojin’s first thoughts upon awakening. He was in a bedroom, a quite messy bedroom. The sunlight filtered through the sheer curtains, the window was opened slightly, letting in the sounds of the outside world. Woojin looked, oddly mesmerized, at the fabric dancing softly to the breeze’s rhythm. The bed was directly under the previously mentioned window, the sound of birds chirping and the neighborhood kids playing outside reaching his ears. But the peaceful moment was interrupted by a pounding sensation inside his skull.

_Gosh, those hangovers.. will never get used to them._

With a grunt Woojin sat up on the bed, raising a hand to his forehead. He took the opportunity to cast a look around the room. Posters were hung on the walls, some pop stars, he recognized Rihanna. Clothes were scattered all over the floor and made up a pile on the armchair, making it impossible to even use. He also took notice of the rather small keyboard that sat on the desk, among school work and magazines.

_This Lee Daehwi reaaaally needs to be more organized._

How did he even end up here was still a mystery to him but he guessed it was better than waking up in some stranger’s appartment. Woojin was scratching idly at his chest when he noticed he was in a cotton tee shirt and his boxer briefs. He felt amused, picturing Daehwi struggling to change him out of his clothes, even more so knowing that his build was definitely larger than Daehwi’s rather petite frame.

As if the mere thought of him would summon Daehwi, a small knock came from the door. Woojin replied with a hum, making it known that he was awake. Daehwi entered the bedroom, which was his own.

“Hope you’re not dying with what you had last night” he said while bringing to the bedside table a glass of water and medicine.

“You blacked out before even reaching my house, thank god my mother is chill with this kind of things.”

“Thanks for getting me here, what would I have done without you my dear Daehwi?” Woojin batted his eyelashes in a mocking manner.

“God, you’re barely awake and hungover but still find it in you to be annoying. Truly impressive mister Park Woojin.”

“What can I say? I have to express my gratitude to my hero.” Woojin chuckled and the other couldn’t resist smacking him with the nearest pillow.

Out of the corner of his eye Woojin noticed a silhouette quietly slipping inside the room.

“Are you alright, hyung?” Jinyoung said with a small voice.

Bae Jinyoung, Woojin had almost forgotten about him. He recalled seeing him at the party, with Daehwi. _Ah yes! _His friend pretty much succeeded in getting with him, right? But when did Woojin properly meet him, though? He digged deep into his memory to find the exact moment. Stupid alcohol, he should have known better than to go too heavy, it always ended up with his memory being all foggy.

While he looked through last night’s events, he could feel the silent conversation the two others were having through shifting glances. Daehwi turned to him, placing a hand on his knee. He looked worried, but Woojin ignored why.

However it slowly came to him.

Seongwoo driving them to the place, Daniel, Haknyeon being shit-faced, Jiwoo picking him up… And of course, Jihoon. The way he approached him on the dance floor. All graceful moves, silver jewelry, sharp collarbones and bedroom eyes. Things escalated way too quickly and Woojin, being the coward he was, ran away. He remembered running fast to a safe place. He ended up in the bathroom. Oh! That’s when the pair found him, and the first time he talked to Jinyoung. But that’s also when he made the sad realization that getting Jihoon the way he’d wanted was impossible for Woojin.

He must have stayed silent for a while because Jinyoung was now sitting next to him. His gaze slipped towards the carpeted floor but not really looking anywhere in particular.

He remembered collapsing in front of them. _Gosh_ he must have looked miserable, feelings just spilling out uncontrollably, _how pathetic. _Jinyoung’s question must have been about his breakdown, more than about his hangover.

“I don’t really know...” Woojin looked up into Daehwi’s eyes “if I’m alright, that is.”

“It’s okay, seeing you like that made me realize how much feelings you have for him. That it’s not a simple small thing. But I really want to make sure I don’t have to witness that again, aight?” He put a hand on his shoulder “So be honest with me, about anything.”

Woojin guessed the youngest probably had told Jinyoung about the situation in details, judging by the way he was nodding along attentively, as if he understood the whole context.

“It’s just... not pleasant at all, y’know? It feels like someone just stepped on my heart.” Woojin admitted, a little shy to talk about his own feelings.

“Don’t worry, I can guarantee you it’ll pass! You’ll have your happy ending one way or another, you have my word.” Jinyoung said cheerfully, his eyes disappearing in a smile while he made him do a pinky promise that Woojin snorted at. He noticed how Jinyoung seemed so adorable in that moment. He was used to see him from afar, often through Daehwi’s unending gushing. He always had this sort of elegant aura, that came mainly from his very strong features, all sharp and serious. But now he realized that he was just a cute, ordinary 18 year old boy. 

Something was still eating at Woojin though.

“Tomorrow, I’m gonna see him at school for sure… What.. What do I do?”

“I’d say ignore him as best as you can? But knowing you it’s gonna be difficult..” Daehwi sighed.

“So I pretend I don’t remember anything?”

“No! I mean, that could also work? You can maybe blame it on the alcohol, and who says Jihoon will recall it as well?”

“I guess you’re right...” Woojin felt his shoulders slump.

“This Jihoon guy.. I may or may not know him.”

“Come again Jinyoung?”

“He’s friends with a certain Mark, in his class, and that same guy has friends in my class so sometimes we see each other. We’re in the same groupchat as well, even though we don’t talk that much together. We’re _mutuals_, as Jaemin says.” Jinyoung explained.

“Now hold on a second, that could be perfect to make the two of you meet!”

“I’m… not sure that’s a good idea, he’s not interested in that type of thing.” Woojin admitted, his own spirit deflating.

Daehwi was about to say something but was cut off.

“What kind of mood is that?” Jinyoung stood up, startling slightly the two, “Now, what do you say we watch a movie? With snacks obviously! Time to empty your mind a little, too much thinking is not gonna take you anywhere right now.” he added with an adorably determined expression.

“Oh heck yeah! Dibs on the nachos though!” Daehwi said as he rushed out of the room, Jinyoung right behind him. Woojin could only stare in fondness.

“Park Woojin you better move that ass of yours and come downstairs or I’m putting on _Legally blonde_!” his best friend yelled through the house.

“Not _A G A I N_!” Woojin got out of bed in a hurry, nearly falling on his face because of the way he was tangled in the covers. He grabbed some sweatpants and put them on while jumping out of the room. He ran down the hallway and to the stairs, entering the living room and launching himself at Daehwi, who was kneeling in front of the DVD player. A screech came out of the younger at the sight of Woojin coming at him at full speed while Jinyoung laughed loudly in a quite high pitch, Woojin noticed. At this point they were full-on wrestling to choose the movie.

As they finally settled down, having agreed to watch _The Mask, _Woojin thought that Jihoon would be a problem that he’d deal with tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long!! i started uni and its eating my time hhhh  
it wasnt even an important chapter, the next one will be more interesting  
yes jihoon is friends with mark  
im gonna try to not add too many characters, at least not develop too much about them  
watch me struggle writing about school in the next update lmao  
im trying to make classes with people born the same year and all fdjfvdfn  
anw, i hope you liked it!  
as always, feel free to comment about anything, point out mistakes n stuff  
have a good day or night lovelies :)  
drink your water~


	5. Acquaintances

Everything was awful. From the very second Woojin woke up he knew the day would challenge him with hell’s ordeals, each being worst than the previous one. The alarm sounded too loud and crisp in the early morning. It made Woojin wince and curl on himself under the blankets, a few seconds passed before he surged to make the poor engine shut up. Sitting up on the edge of his bed, the young man wondered, what would happen today?

Before his mind started to go through scenarios all as awful as the others, he stood up and stumbled slightly.

Woojin had stayed up a long time on the phone last night, calling Daehwi, or refreshing his timeline 5 times per minute. Sleep-deprived Woojin was the worst, making always poor decisions. He quickly acknowledged that fact as he spilled orange juice on his pajama pants.

_Great…_

As he was getting ready for his morning classes, buzzes came through his phone.

**[7:44 am] from daehwiyaa**

_come out bih_

_..dont you dare make a gay joke_

Peeking through the curtains of his bedroom, he could see his friend standing on the sidewalk. As soon as the younger took notice that he was in sight of the other, Daehwi stroke a stupid supermodel pose that he probably saw in a magazine. Woojin snorted and finished gathering his things in record speed to skip down the stairs and out the house.

“How’s my man feeling?”

“Have been better, but your presence just made my whole morning!”

At that Woojin made grabby hands and a kissy face at Daehwi, who pushed him away letting out a loud _ew_.

They were walking side by side, the early summer breeze rustling through the leaves and ruffling their hair in mischief with an inaudible whisper.

“So… You and Bae dating?”

Daehwi looked visibly taken aback and his gaze became shifty.

“Well.. We haven’t exactly talked that through, but yeah, I guess?”

“You guess? Dude he’s obviously whipped.”

“You think?” Daehwi had a small smile on his face.

It was unusual seeing him so sheepish and evasive. Woojin couldn’t help feeling a tiny bit jealous, thinking of Jihoon and how much he’d give to be able to talk about him like that, all red and shy, and so, _so in love_.

More breezes and a few bugs zooming past them, the school building came in the distance. Woojin felt his throat tighten the slightest, apprehending the moment he would cross him.

In front of the gates Jinyoung was already there, waving at them to hurry.

“What took y’all so long?”

“Sorry Mister Perfection but I need my beauty sleep more than water.”

“Stop calling me that Hwi-yah!” you could tell that he was nowhere near angry as he approached him to give him the smallest kiss on the cheek.

“Ugh.. Get me out of here.”

“Hold on! Bae Jinyoung has a boyfriend?!”

A kid, slightly taller than them with the same uniform as Jinyoung and a full bottom lip had approached them without even being noticed.

“Hyunjin-ah, can you stop yelling for god’s sake?”

“Hehe sorry, but congratulations man!” he said with a grin. “I think we’ve never really talked, so, uuuh..” the kid straightened his blazer and put his hand out Woojin to shake. “I’m Hwang Hyunjin, in the same year as the newly-wed here.”

Woojin was intrigued to say the least, it was unexpected to discover someone else’s universe, friends and acquaintances. He took the hand and introduced himself. “Park Woojin.”

“Oh! You’re a third year! Do you perhaps know some dude named Mark?”

Woojin frowned at the second mention of the name in the last few days. “I am afraid I don’t. Who is he anyway?”

“I dunno much about him, he hangs out with my class a lot that’s all. He has at least four friends in there.”

Hyunjin stretched his neck to look behind their little group.

“Speaking of the devil...”

“Ya! Hyunjin I hope you’re not ditching us and getting some new pals!”

Two kids, Second years, knocked into him, one of them slinging his arm over his shoulder, teasing him. That one had pink hair and a huge smile, it was way too bright for his own good. The other, who was grabbing at the tallest’s uniform, mocking those tough guys you see in animes, had brown hair and beauty marks on his face.

“Alright, alright!! I get it, st- stop!” Hyunjin tried to say between laughs and the other’s words (sounded more like threats, to be frank).

Once the chaos settled down and Hyunjin had gained back his composure, he spoke.

“Na Jaemin,” pointing at the pink-haired one who did a peace sign’ “and Lee Donghyuck.” gesturing to the other who grinned.

“You guys really are the worst, you know that?”

“But you love us~” Jaemin tried to do aegyo which resulted in grimaces and complaints erupting from the group. After everyone had been introduced they all took off to class as the bell rang it’s all familiar tune.

“Woojin-hyung, you know Mark right?”

“For the last time I don’t!”

“Jeez calm down! But, in case you see him, can you,” Donghyuck looked bashful at that “I don’t know, talk to him a little?”

“Fine… I’ll see.”

With that, they parted each to their respective classes. Woojin entered the room, feeling as worn out as ever. He slumped into a chair and put his head on top of his arms, hoping to catch some peace before the course actually started. _Literature_ _, how fun… _But his hopes of calm were crushed when someone tapped his shoulder lightly to get his attention. Lifting his head up Woojin came face to face to Haknyeon, the proximity making him yelp a little.

“Hum… Hi?”

“Right back at you.”

Haknyeon shuffled on his feet, obviously embarrassed.

“I wanted to thank you for Saturday night. I- I must have been an embarrassing sight.”

“Don’t sweat it, I’ve seen worse.”

“Could you not tell, hum, anyone about the whole trying to battle Daniel-hyung? They would never let me live it down.”

Woojin refrained from mentioning how someone’s very likely to have caught it in their snapchat story or something.

“Sure! Your secret is safe with me.” he winked which made the other groan and stomp away.

Someone had put their bag down on the table next to Woojin’s and were taking their things out. In his daze, the Busan boy had started staring, the other youngster stopped and gave him a quizzical look.

“Uh.. Can I help you?”

Woojin snapped out of it and shook his head, mumbling an apology. He glanced to the side a few times, as the other was still settling down. He had brown hair and round brows, looking down his name tag read _‘Lee Mark’._

The young man’s eyes widened at the realization. So this was the two kids’ friend? Didn’t he know Jihoon as well? The thought alone unsettled Woojin. This Mark dude could totally talk about him to Jihoon! He could shit-talk him to his crush, ruining his already slim chances. This created this weird hostility towards him, like he had to be on his guard at all times.

_Oh my god Woojin please do not embarrass yourself more._

“Hey! Can you hear me?”

He was so lost in his mini-panic that he didn’t even hear the other’s call.

“I asked if you had a ruler? Are you okay?”

“Uh, yeah, here you go.” Woojin reached for his pencil case (as if he had a ruler in there) but failed to catch it and the case flung off the table spilling its contents on the floor.

“Ah fuck,” he quickly got up to clean, “nonono! I got it.”

Mark was already crouched, gathering pens and putting them back in. Woojin was kind of taken aback, especially with how he had just made a fool out of himself, and this kid didn’t even hesitate. Maybe Mark wasn’t so bad after all. The red-haired felt himself relax a little as he sat back down and the lecture started.

The class went by without any more embarrassment, Mark and him bonded quickly with how uninterested in the subject they were. He was really easy to amuse, it was refreshing to Woojin, who thought that _screw it, they could be friends, eh? _

As everyone was packing their things to leave, Woojin asked Mark for his number so they could hang sometime, Donghyuck’s request coming back to his mind. The brown-haired boy was typing in the digits when someone else came close to their tables.

_Right, the next class will start, we need to g- Oh._

“Hello hello! How was Literature? Hope you didn’t sleep through it.” the young man slapped Mark slightly on the shoulder, who gave his phone back to Woojin.

Woojin, on his part, was frozen in place.

_Abort, ABORT!_

Jihoon was right there, making small talk with his friend, nothing out of the ordinary. He didn’t look like he noticed Woojin yet, the latter thought this was the perfect occasion to make a run for it and pretend he never was there.

“It’s you! You were at the party, right?” Jihoon looked at him, turning his body in his direction, “I don’t think I got your name though.” his face was completely unreadable.

Woojin’s legs at this point felt like burning into ashes with how much he was begging for them to get him out here.

“Ahhh, Woojin, I see.” the head of grayish hair inquired, having looked at his name tag. This was Woojin’s signal to bolt out the room, which he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn this took way too long  
im sorry so little is happening so far with 2park  
be patient pls :(  
hope you liked it anyway!  
leave anything in the commentsss  
have a good day or night~


	6. Lunch break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No i am not dead.  
I really want to apologise for being gone this long but life happened   
I hope you'll like this little update, another is on the way i promise!

Today was probably one of the worst days of Woojin’s life. I mean, this is what he would respond if you’d ask him. Yes, he was quite the dramatic fella.

His run-in with Jihoon left a burning mark in his mind. Woojin could still feel the other’s gaze on him. It was like he saw right through him, his pupils electrifying Woojin right in the spot. Looking back, a lot of his body language probably gave away his emotions at the moment and Woojin slapped himself mentally for embarrassing himself once again.

The red head was now walking through the corridors, looking for a place to breathe a little. His steps led him in front of his locker.  _ Right, should probably take my book for chemistry this afternoon. _ He switched his backpack around to have it hooked on his shoulders but accessible to the front. He opened his lock and rummaged through the mess of paper to find the book.  _ Oh my god I need to deal with this it’s full already. Is that Daehwi’s hoodie? _ Woojin was so lost in his thoughts while also struggling to not let the locker’s content fall miserably to the ground, he didn’t even notice the two figures approaching him.

“Uh.. Hello agai-”

“Jesus fuck!” Woojin startled, letting the file in his grip drop to the floor, sheets splaying across the tiles.

“Oh! My bad, wait let me help..”

_ This Mark kid, again? _

This was the second time, in a single day, that he was helping him with his stuff and that Woojin probably appeared like a fool to Mark’s eyes. He would be lying if he said he didn't feel extremely embarrassed. 

The file back in Woojin’s possession, which he put back for good in the locker, he finally got back to looking for the chemistry book.

“So what's up?” Woojin asked, trying to sound as casual as possible. He was glad to not see Jihoon next to Mark, instead there was a kid the same height as him with black hair and the softest eyes he had ever seen.

“I was wondering if you were alright, you took off pretty quickly earlier.” Mark next gestured to the boy, “This is Jeno by the way”, the said boy lifted a hand to wave and smiled with his eyes.

“Hi.. Yeah, I’m alright, don’t even worry about it.” Woojin tried to look composed in front of Mark, there was absolutely no way he could let the other get any suspicions regarding his crush on Jihoon and so the reason he literally fled from the classroom like his life depended on it.

“Alright, I’ll take your word for it, but like, don't hesitate or whatever?” Mark looked so sincere, it really warmed Woojin’s heart. There was something about the way he cared a lot, even though they barely knew each other, having met only today. It was this selflessness that Mark had in him. 

“I know you may be like, wow this dude is forward but you seemed a bit shaken and if there’s anything I should know, hit me up.” The other gave him a thankful smile. 

Mark and Jeno were almost leaving now, Woojin closing his backpack, and ready to do so as well.

Jaemin was advancing right towards them with his usual grin and Woojin, after nodding to Mark’s words, took this as his cue to leave. He didn’t want to stay with the group, he preferred some alone time as of now.

The red-haired boy now found himself sitting on a bench not far from the baseball field. In front of him stretched the expanse of vibrant grass, separated from him by a rocky alley, which was accompanied by trees whose branches were swaying in the breeze. The sunlight filtered through the leaves, a few rays only actually making it all the way to the ground. There was a team training on the field that day, the echoes of the captain’s shouts barely reaching Woojin’s ears. It was so peaceful, not perfectly quiet but everything exuded calm and serenity. And it reminded Woojin how the quiet always preceeded the storm.

Woojin soaked it all in. He opened up his backpack to gather the few snacks he always kept in case he forgot to get lunch. He didn’t feel like going to the cafeteria that day, too much noise and people, the warmth on his skin and the old bench he was on kept him right there.

He took the opportunity to ponder. Where was he getting at? Jihoon knew his name now. And probably talked to Mark. Woojin prayed that the latter didn’t tell him how much of a mess he was. He felt so embarrassed at the thought of Jihoon’s first impression of him. Not exactly his first impression though, Woojin reminded himself. But the party was almost blocked from his memory at this point. Every time he tried to go through the events that night, he was taken by this storm of feelings. 

Does he really remembers him? Does Jihoon think about him as this random guy he can slightly recall the face of or does he bring back the act of swaying so close to him, putting his lips of the side of neck and piercing him with his eyes. Woojin felt way too warm even just pondering about it. Daehwi advised just acting all cool with him but how could he when every single time he came in a radius of ten meters his heart just goes up to his throat and his skin feels so tingly with both the want of going up close to the other and also running to the other side of the world in fear.

In fear of what though?

Woojin could not get this feeling out of his system. What was so unsettling about being near him? Was it the fear of being hurt? Of being rejected? Of not thinking he could survive if Jihoon was to tell him ‘no’ straight to his face, sending the pieces of his heart flying up to the sky in crumbs only to be lost in the storm.

For what felt the hundredth time today, the boy was cut short in his train of thought by two feet stopping on the rocky alley right in front of him. 

Woojin's eyes snapped up to meet Jinyoung's. 

"Hey.. Can I sit here?" 

"No need to ask, you know? Com'here" The elder gestured sweetly to the other, scooting over and patting the bench. 

"What were you thinking about, you didn't notice me for like a good 10 seconds." Jinyoung's eyes always had that downright sincerity to them. Two orbs submerging you in this blanket of safety and comfort and even though Woojin didn't know the other that well, he felt like he could just confide in him. 

Jinyoung sighed."Is it him?" 

  
  


"Was it that obvious?" A small laugh made its way through his throat. They were both looking ahead, the small figures in the distance taking laps around the field. One round passed. 

"I'm just.. I don't know, unsure I guess ? Probably overthinking, I do that a lot according to Daehwi."

"Yeah he's told me about that," Jinyoung turned his head towards the other "which I sometimes don't get. Why are you so convinced he doesn't like you? I know your first encounter was definitely not ideal," Woojin made a face in a  _ you don't say _ way "but that doesn't mean everything is ruined."

He put a hand on Woojin's knee. 

"I.. I don't know." The elder swallowed thickly. "It's just one of these feelings," he glanced quickly at the other "one you can't really explain, it's just there, crawling up inside you and settling in your core.. Guess you wouldn't know." he chuckled quietly. 

Jinyoung's hand left his knee and he gathers them in his lap. 

"Actually, I do."

Woojin was a little surprised and regretted assuming about the younger. 

"Hwi was on my mind constantly. I think I got pretty good at hiding it? I was kinda scared.. It's a lot to figure out you know?" Woojin was listening intently to his words. "I started to think something was wrong with me and-" 

Jinyoung cleared his throat and kept his eyes up. When he reached up to scratch his eyes he was stopped by Woojin's arms wrapping themselves around his frame. Jinyoung let his head down to rest on the other's shoulder. 

"I know. I know how it feels." He put a small distance between them to look at him properly. "But look at you now, you've got him and he's got you. Daehwi's usually so bright but he smiles even bigger now." Jinyoung inhaled deeply trying to suppress a smile. He wasn't expecting this confession from Jinyoung, but he could feel his insides churn with the sudden desire to protect the younger from all the bad in the world. "Whatever you felt in the past" Woojin poked at the other's chest "it's all replaced by this lil man, and the smiles you guys share." Woojin didn't like to admit it, but he was almost jealous of what they had. A love so young and pure,it made him yearn even more for that type of bond. But he was genuinely so happy for the both of them. 

"You're right, thank you," The black-haired boy jolted when his phone buzzed. After checking it he stood up. "I got a test in 2 minutes, Hyunjin texted me, gotta blast!" He hugged once more Woojin and took off. The elder watched him get further away. 

Jinyoung turned around when he was about 30 feet away and yelled. "Woojin-hyung! He will replace that feeling in your heart, just wait!" You could see him taking a big breath before continuing, which made Woojin laugh. 

"You deserve him!! It's all coming for you!" 

The younger ran away, leaving Woojin slightly stunned, not really believing his ears. He kept his head down, trying his best not to let his face break out in a stupid smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for taking so long hope you enjoyed this nonetheless, i wanted to develop their friendship a little more  
We'll get to jihoon in the next one dw!  
Have a nice day or night lovelies

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments are welcomed, unless you're mean >:(  
(keep in mind english is not my first language)
> 
> Have a nice day or night, drink your water~


End file.
